


Plum

by fudgebatter



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Gay, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Open ended, Sad Peter Parker, Short, plum - Freeform, quick concept, this is a judge free zone please, up to your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgebatter/pseuds/fudgebatter
Summary: What’s the point of keeping secrets when they inevitably come out anyway.Peter questions his life essentially after his boyfriend sees him change out of his spidey suit.Song-Fic based off of Plum by Troye Sivan
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Plum

“Watching you sleep  
Run my hands through your hair and it's got me thinking  
What you mean to me  
There's a chill in the air and a sinking feeling  
Coming over me  
Like bitter tangerine  
Like sirens in the streets  
Oh no”

The window was wide open, cold air was rushing in to the room while the curtains moved about from the breeze. Goosebumps littered Peters arms from where he was standing. He wondered if anything he could’ve…no should’ve done could have possibly stopped Quentin from finding him changing deep in the alley only hours ago. 

Whether Quentin saw the suit or not was what left him uneasy. 

Peters senses sucked to say the least. 

When he needed them the most, they stopped functioning properly. Peter could only do so much before he broke and confessed to Quentin who he was but did he really have to worry about that now? The amount of times he was asked where he was constantly receiving bruises from was eating away at him. 

Flash tended to be his go to for the blame but Peter knew Quentin could tell he was lying. What hurt him was that Quentin only asked because he blamed Peter. It was always Peters fault never Quentins. 

The question asked the most had to be, “Peter. Why are you cheating on me ?” Of course Peter wasn’t cheating how could he. Quentin was the one constant in his life and he would never want to change that. Peters grip on life was slipping too fast to keep up. Parker luck sure came around today screwing him over once again. 

Peter reached his hand out and gently brushed his fingertips across the top of Quentin’s head. The last thing he wanted to do was wake his boyfriend. 

Or at least what he hoped him and Beck were. 

Peter sunk to the ground, slowly moving away from the bed and continued to watch Beck sleep. This was his constant. Beck kept him grounded and oh god Peter loved coming home to his boyfriend. A small smile fell upon Peters face while his face was towards the floor. 

“Maybe our time has come  
Maybe we're overgrown  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long  
Baby, we're barely holding on  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long”

Tears fell and he sniffled hoping his crying wasn’t loud. A short sob escaped him. Everything was too perfect. Too fucking perfect to be true. Maybe they argued over dumb things like Quentin being out too late or Peter claiming he had a self defense class but that’s not the point. Every good time comes to an end eventually. 

Quentin had ignored Peter when he came home that day. It felt worse than being shot in the leg which happened more than you’d think. Being seen had shaken him up but Quentin had ran after seeing Peter. A person would think maybe you’d confront the person you’re dating if you see them changing in an alley. The least he could’ve done was even ask if that was Peter. 

Peter stood up now peering down at Quentin. He knew damn well he was awake now. Why wasn’t he moving or bothering to open his eyes. Why all of a sudden does this give him reason to stop caring about Peter. What could he have done that’s so bad in his eyes. It’s not like Spider-Man murders others. This was his duty. He had to protect New York and Quentin. Those were his priorities. 

He began to reach out again to touch Quentin's face but decided against it. If he didn’t want to discuss their problems willingly then why should he bring them up now. It felt so useless. Peter felt utterly drained. He wiped his eyes and turned away opting to go back out again. It was obvious this relationship was unhealthy but nothing in Peters body made him want to leave. 

“Jealous you can sleep  
You've been keeping me up and I mouth the words  
I think I wanna speak  
Instead I'm wasting my time just pressing rewind  
To all the nights we shared  
The ripest peach or pear  
But change is in the air, oh”

Everything was pissing Peter off. How did he let this relationship go on for so long. Peter was shaking with anger. Why hadn’t he ever bothered to fight Quentin it’s not like he wasn’t able to defend himself. 

But that’s not the kind of person he is. Everyone knows him to be Mr. Perfect. Peter was just a side piece at this point. Something pretty he could show off at his parties for work. Quentin's breath was still unsteady. God did Peter want to yell. Go to the tallest building in New York and scream till he couldn’t breathe. 

Peter thinks back to when they met only a few years ago. Oh how it’s gone so downhill. Quentin pulled Peter aside at the cafe he had worked at for a short period of time. They had been flirting prior to that a bit but nothing much. Peter wrote his number on his cup the first time he came hoping the man would text him. Quentin did but mainly to fuck Peter and leave. That should’ve been a sign that the relationship was rough to begin with. Peter was at his beck and call when it came to having sex. Peter was the one who wanted to further the relationship into something more. Quentin simply agreed and wanted to move in together fairly quick. 

The first few months were completely and utterly amazing as they both had work and would unwind together. Peter began patrolling less then during that time; The Daily Bugle began posting about higher crime rates. Mysterio was Spider-Man’s biggest worry. He knew too much about Peter in such a quick time. However he finds information is what scares him the most. 

Maybe it will be better to leave Quentin before he gets hurt. 

“Maybe our time has come  
Maybe we're overgrown  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long  
Baby, we're barely holding on  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long”

He heard movement in the bedroom but figured his boyfriend was only shifting in bed. Peter's friends were skeptical about Quentin but he constantly told them not to worry. Ned came by frequently but left before Quentin would come home. Ned was honestly scared of Quentins aura. Bad vibes according to Ned. 

Ned did his own research with MJ regarding Quentin but not much came up. He had his degree, interned at Stark Industries when he was in college and had a weird Twitter account. The Daily Bugle had a similar picture of him in an article from years ago but Ned gave him the benefit of the doubt and disregarded the psycho guy they wrote about to be someone else with a similar face. 

Peter wanted to enroll at MIT but money was too tight and Columbia University offered the best scholarship for him. He would swing around helping others between classes and work. Peter didn’t get many hours but told Quentin he did.

Quentin never brought up the times he’d stop by Peters job and he wasn’t there but was it even worth it now to have a conversation regarding that. Quentin almost wanted to find Peter cheating on him with someone else and use it against him. Quentin knew damn well who Peter was for a while. The kid isn’t as smart as he seems. Peters innocence and want to help everyone would ultimately fuck him over. 

“I was summer, you were spring  
You can't change what the seasons bring  
Yeah, I was summer and you were spring  
You can't change what the seasons bring”

Peter felt sick. 

How did he function being thrown aside and only looked at when Quentin felt urge to. Maybe it was the thought and care Quentin gave him after sex that kept him. 

Being held was nice and god Peter missed being held. To have someone want him around for long was all he could ask for at this point. Eventually they’ll be ripped away but it seemed as though Quentin could protect himself. 

He went to the gym constantly, at least that’s what he would tell Peter. The man was in fact mostly muscle and shit he was hot. He might’ve been older but the relationship between them was natural. Or as natural as they made it seem publicly. 

It’s not that The Tony Stark didn’t warn people about Quentin but he never felt the need to warn Peter about him. Peter knew better than to be with someone so off putting. 

Quentin Beck was truly strange in Starks eyes. 

Peter put his jacket on and made sure his suit was still in his bag tossed in the living room. The last thing he could possibly forget could be his suit. He could crash at the tower maybe but he couldn’t rely on Tony for everything. 

More like he didn’t want to rely on Tony if he didn’t have to. 

“Maybe our time has come  
Maybe we're overgrown  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long  
Baby, we're barely holding on  
Even the sweetest plum  
Has only got so long”

Peter grabbed the little he could that had been sitting around the house without going back to their room. He took the keys and headed down to Quentin's car first to retrieve his favorite coffee cup. 

Peter nearly ripped the door off trying to be quick before he was too late. Now he was truly hoping Quentin had fallen back asleep. He tended to be a heavy sleeper but tonight was weird and Peter knew the man had been awake prior to quietly leaving. Maybe he was overreacting what sane person would just leave without saying anything when the problem had a chance at being solved. 

He didn’t see it sitting in the front console where he normally puts it which was weird. He huffed figuring that it was thrown in the back of the car now. He reached back moving his hand around the floor of the car and hit a fairly large object. 

Whatever he had hit displayed a “monster” for a few seconds before flickering out. He quickly jumped back out and slammed the door shut. 

Quentin Beck was not at all who Peter thought he was. He heard a strange laugh behind him before his head was hit. 

Fuck Parker Luck.

**Author's Note:**

> shared tortilla chips with my dog while writing this lil piece :)


End file.
